The Broken Smile
by Princess Trixie-TRP
Summary: In this Ren & Stimpy fanfic, Stimpy has been denying his feelings for his best friend. He suggests that what he thinks deep in his mind is wrong, but Ren wants to know what's up with his wierd behavior.
1. Thinking Things That I Shouldn't be

**The Broken Smile**

**Chapter 1**

**"Hey Ren!" I said, excited to start the new day. "It's time to get up!" **

** Ren stirred around, then glared at me. "Shut up, you eediot. I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled.**

** I smiled at him. "C'mon, now, pal!" I said to him as I stretched. "It's a beautiful day!"**

** Ren sat up and stared at me like I was stupid. "Beautiful, huh?" He started. "Well, YOU enjoy it then!" he said as he slapped me then laid back down.**

** I rubbed my cheek where he slapped me. I gave him a sad look, then hopped out of bed. "Sorry, Ren…" I apologized as I walked downstairs. **

_**Hmm… he slapped me like he does every day…**_** I thought as I walked over to the couch. **_**I just love it when he does that to me…**_** I stopped in my tracks and blinked a few times, comprehending what I had just thought. "What's wrong with my mind?" I asked myself. "I don't like it… I never did… it hurts too much for me to enjoy being hit…" I said to myself as I stared blankly at the ground. I let out a sigh, and then sat on the couch. I gazed outside, the sun shined brightly in my face. I closed my eyes and smiled. Today was such a nice way, despite the way I thought. I opened my eyes, staring outside. **

** "Soo nice out… maybe Ren would like to go outside today!" I said to myself, getting excited. **

** I hopped down, and ran excitedly upstairs and into our bedroom. I flung open the door and walked over to Ren quietly. I stared at him with my big smile.**

** Ren slowly opened his eyes and glared when he saw me. "What ees it, man!" He angrily mumbled**

**I stuck my tongue out as I smiled at him. "Well, Ren, maybe after breakfast, we could go on a walk or something since it's so pretty outside!" I said.**

** Ren sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Stimpy… you really want to drag me outside, today?" He growled as he glared at me.**

** I nodded, then gave Ren my best begging face. It always made him crack.**

** He stared at me, unsure about the decision. He crossed his arms and looked away. "That's not gonna work on me, Stimpy!" **

** I grabbed him by his shoulders and stared at him with my big kitten eyes. "Pleeeaasseee Ren?" I begged.**

** Ren hesitantly looked at me, then closed his eyes and let out a growl. "ALRIGHT, FINE!" He angrily yelled.**

** I stared at him then closed my hands together. "JOOYYY!" I said happily.**

** Ren glared at me. "Now go make yourself useful and go make me breakfast!" He demanded.**

** I smiled at him, then saluted him. "YES SIR!" I said, acting like a soldier.**

** I walked downstairs as Ren followed me. I walked into the kitchen then turned to Ren. "What would you like, Ren?" I asked.**

** Ren sat at the table and rested his chin on his hand. "Hmmm…what do we have?" He asked.**

** I walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. I looked around. I closed the fridge, finding nothing breakfast related. I looked in the pantry.**

** Ren sighed and stared at me. "Do we have to go to the store?" **

** I was still looking around when he said that. "Ummm… well…" I smiled as I dug some pancake mix out of the pantry. "How about pancakes?" I said as I showed him the mix.**

** Ren smiled excitedly. "Ok!" he said.**

** I grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets and put it on the stove. I turned on the stove and began making the pancake mix. **

** Ren drummed his fingers on the table looking around. "How long will it take, Stimpy?" He asked.**

** I looked back at him. "Only a few minutes, Ren!" I replied as I turned back to the stove.**

** I do enjoy making things for Ren. It makes me feel helpful.**

** I poured the finished mix into the pan and let it sit until I was ready to flip it. I made 4 pancakes for Ren, and some for myself as well. I poured syrup on Ren's with butter on top, just how he likes it. I put powdered sugar on mine.**

** I turned to Ren holding his plat in one hand and mine in the other. I put his plate in front of him, and I sat across from him with mine.**

** Ren smiled at me. "Wow, Stimpy! I can't wait to taste them!" He said.**

** I blushed at his words. "Oh, Ren!" **

** I handed him a fork. "Go ahead!" I said.**

** Ren took his fork and started eating. I watched him, and then began to eat mine. It tasted kind of bland. I got closer to Ren and decided to sneak a lick of some of his syrup. Accidentally, I licked his chin instead. **

** Ren stopped eating and stared at me. "H-hey! What are you doing, Stimpy?" He asked.**

** Realizing what I did, I quickly pulled away and blushed. "My bad Ren!" I quickly said, as I looked the other way.**

** Ren glared at me, and continued eating. **

_**What was I even thinking? I didn't want to lick him… **_**I thought.**

** Ren stopped again and stared at me, questioning my blushing. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.**

** I stared at him. "Oh, nothing's Wrong, Ren!" I said as my blush faded.**

** "You're acting strange today, Stimpy." He said.**

** I smiled at him and continued eating. Once we were finished, we put our plates in the sink and headed out the door.**

** "So Stimpy, where are we going to walk to?" he asked as I looked around outside.**

** I closed the door behind us and replied, "Well, how about the park?" I suggested.**

** Ren looked over at me. "Ok. The park it is, then." He said, agreeing with me.**

** I smiled as we started walking down the road. I looked at him and started to blush a little. I took his hand and held it gently while we were walking.**

** Ren's ears perked up and he looked down at our hands. He pulled his away and said quietly to me, "Not in public, Stimpy."**

** I blushed even harder and looked away. I closed my hands together. "Alright, Ren…"**

** Ren had a slight blush, but he hid it well and looked around. "S-so… nice weather, eh Stimpy?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.**

** My blush faded as I looked back at him. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "It sure is!" I replied.**

** Ren looked away nervously at my reply. I glanced at him and stopped walking. I grabbed him by his shoulder, stopping him. "You ok, Ren?" I asked.**

** He glared at me. "Y-yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, a little angry at my question.**

** "Well, you look kinda…uncomfortable." I said. "Are ya sick or something?" **

** "No I'm not sick! I'm just fine!" Ren said back.**

** I looked away. "You sure? I asked again."**

** Ren closed his eyes tightly and yelled, "YES I'M SURE! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT?"**

** I cowered back a bit. My ears went down as I stared frightfully at him.**

** Ren saw me cower back and he looked kind of guilty. "I'm sorry Stimpy… I guess I'm just tired…" He said as his ears went back.**

** I smiled at him, accepting his apology. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, buddy!" I said.**

** "H-hey! Not so rough!" He said, trying to push me away.**

** I blushed and let him down. "Sorry Ren!" I said.**

** Ren dusted himself off and stared at me. "That's alright, Stimpy." He said. **

** Ren looked around reluctantly, and then grabbed my hand.**

** My eyes widened as I looked down at our hands. I blushed deeply, and gave Ren a lustful look. "Uhh… Ren? Any particular reason why you're holding my hand?" I asked.**

** Ren looked at our hands, his blush becoming brighter. "Oh… heh…No reason… c'mon, let's keep walking." He said as he tugged me along.**

** I was walking next to him, hand in hand. I looked at him, then looked away. "Hey uhh...Ren?" I started. "Can I… can I tell you something?" I asked.**

** Ren looked up at me. "Sure. What is it?" He asked as his blush faded.**

** "Well… I cherish every moment that I'm with you…" I said, smiling at him.**

** Ren stopped walking and stared at me. "R-really? But I'm such a jerk… how can you say that without lying?" He asked as his voice started cracking up.**

** I looked at him. He was about to cry… I always found that sweet about him. In fact, I always love his softer side. "I put up with it because… you're the only one I have…" I said.**

** Ren hugged me tightly. "Oh Stimpy… I never knew that…"**

** As I hugged him back, I felt tears in my eyes as I hugged him back. "Yeah…" I felt tears run down my face. I wiped them away.**

** Ren dug his claws into my back and started crying. "Stimpy, I'm sorry for always being a jerk to you! I don't mean it sometimes!" He sobbed loudly.**

** I stroked his back, calming him down. "Apology accepted, Ren." I said calmly.**

** Ren was still in tears when he came into my view. "Thank you, Stimpy…" He said as he wiped some tears from his eyes.**

** I smiled at him, holding back sobs. I wiped some tears away from Ren's eyes. I gazed into his eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly… but I guess my mind was holding me back. I held Ren's hand as I tugged him along. I looked ahead. We were almost to the park, only a few more blocks to go. I looked down at the ground. I blinked a few times, wondering about what I had thought earlier… **

_**I like being hit by him…why would I even think something as stupid as that?**_** I thought to myself.**

** I felt Ren squeeze my hand affectionately. I looked at him and smiled. **

_**How can I not love that face?**_** I thought as I stared into his eyes.**

** Ren looked away, blushing hard. "So umm… what do ya wanna do when we get home, Stimpy?" He asked.**

** I looked straight ahead as we walked into the entrance of the park. "Well, maybe we could stay here for a while…" I replied. I looked at Ren. "Maybe sleep under the stars? We haven't camped out in years." I suggested.**

** Ren looked at me and smiled. He wagged his tail and said, "Ok. That sounds just fine, Stimpy." **

** I blushed and smiled at him. We were going to finally camp outside again… just like we did many years ago.**


	2. Walking to the Park

The Broken Smile

**Chapter 2**

We settled down in the grass close to a pond in front of us. The sun was still high in the sky as we lay in the grass.

** I cuddled close to Ren and held his hand. "Ain't this view beautiful, Ren?" I asked.**

** Ren sighed, "Yeah… it is Stimpy…" **

** We lay there, staring at the sky. I closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep right there. **

** Ren looked at me. He laughed a little. "You getting' tired or somethin'?" he asked.**

** I quickly opened my eyes and stared at him. "Heh… no, I'm not tired, Ren! I-I was just resting my eyes!" I said blushing.**

** Ren gave me a glare. "Right… just resting your eyes." He nudged me. "Looks like you were about to fall asleep to me."**

** I looked away and blushed. "W-well…" I turned back to face him. "Maybe I was trying to go to sleep!" I said happily.**

** Ren looked disgusted with me and looked away. "Whatever…" He said as he crossed his arms.**

** I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What'll we do in the meantime, Ren?" I asked as my tongue flopped out.**

** Ren gave me a devious smile. He uncrossed his arms and held his hands together. "I have a few ideas…" He said calmly.**

** I pulled away from him. "Uhh… Ren?" I said.**

** Ren stared at me, puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked.**

** I relaxed and stared at him. **_**Was he thinking about…no…he couldn't…**_** I thought.**

** I bit my lip as I stared at him. "I uhh… I thought that…" I stuttered. **

** Ren tilted his head, wondering what I was saying. "Thought what?" **

** "Uhh… never mind…" I said quickly. I felt my face flush red at the thought.**

** Ren blinked a few times, and then stared out into the horizon. "So uhhmm…." Ren was trying to start another conversation.**

** I looked at him, my blush getting brighter the more I thought of what he was gonna do to me. "Ren… what were you gonna do to me?" I asked hesitantly.**

** Ren's ears perked up then went down as he turned to me. "Eh… what do ya mean?" He asked.**

** "Well…when you gave me that…evil smile…" **

** "I was just gonna…umm…" Ren blushed and looked away. He closed his hands together and bit his lip as he looked back at me. **

** I stared at him, wanting an answer. "What?" I asked as I grabbed him by his shoulders.**

** Ren stared at me. "I was gonna…well… I umm…" He said as he looked away.**

** I released his shoulders, having a sudden urge to make out with him. I closed my hands together, trying to ignore the temptating thoughts.**

** Ren looked at me strangely, then questioned my look. "Stimpy?"**

** "Yeah?" I replied, not looking at him.**

** "I should be the one asking if you're ok…" He said staring at me. "Are you?"**

** I blinked a few times, and then nodded, still looking away. "I'm fine, Ren. I was just thinking about something."**

** Ren got closer to me and smiled, forgetting what he was going to tell me in the first place. "Like what?"**

** I bit my lip and forced myself to lean back as Ren got closer to me. **

_**Kiss him. Now! **_**My mind told me.**

** I felt a sick feeling in my stomach just thinking about kissing Ren. He's my best friend! I can't kiss him! I thought to myself.**

** Ren blinked at me, waiting for an answer.**

** I blushed even harder, and hesitantly forced myself closer to Ren. "Well… I was thinking about… Ummm…"**

** Ren stared at me, his smile fading as I kept stalling. **

** I looked at him, then out to the horizon. "About…The Sunset!" I said quickly as I gestured to the horizon. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, I was gesturing to the blue sky in front of us. **

** Ren looked out then glared at me. "It's not even sunset, you eediot…" He said sounding annoyed.**

** I smiled nervously at him. I stared at him. "Yeah but-**

** "Forget it, Stimpy!" Ren said as he cut me off. "I guess you don't have to tell me. Honestly, I don't care." He said to himself.**

** I sighed, feeling relieved that Ren wasn't that nosy. I watched the blue sky as clouds occasionally passed by. We decided to lie back down in the grass. I closed my hands together and placed them over my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm glad we're outside today Ren…"**

** Ren stared at me, then looked up at the clouds. "Ehh… whatever. I don't see what good it does to anyone anyways." He said.**

** After a few minutes, the sun started to go down. It was getting semi dark and half the people were leaving the park. We decided to stay and sleep under the stars like we had planned.**

** Ren looked around. "I think everyone's gone, Stimpy. We can do whatever we want now!" He said as he rubbed his hands together.**

** "OH, I KNOW WHAT WE COULD DO!" I said aloud. I took Ren's hand and ran down the hill we were on. I stopped at the pond. It was shallow, yet pretty deep. I smiled at Ren. **

** "We could go skinny dipping, Ren!" I whispered to him.**

** Ren's ears lowered back and he blushed. "Ohhhoh no! I am NOT going skinny dipping like we did last time!" Ren protested.**

** I smiled at him, and then grabbed his hand. "C'mon Ren, everyone left!" I said.**

** Ren looked around, and then glanced at me. "D-do we have to take off our fur like we did last time…?" he asked.**

** "Well… maybe not this time, Ren." I said, smiling at him.**

** I took his hand, and I jumped in the water, taking him along with me. **

** I resurfaced and sighed. "The water's soooo clean and fresh!" I said as I splashed water on my face.**

** Ren was shivering as If he was cold. "H-how c-c-can y-you c-call th-this FRESH!" He shivered as he glared at me. "IT FEELS LIKE A I'M LIVING IN A POOL OF ICE!"**

** I swam over to him and hugged him tightly. I stroked his wet fur. "There, there, Ren." I said as I kept stroking him. "The more you're in it, the more you'll get used to it!" I said.**

** Ren gave me an angry glare. "You eediot! Are you really that stupid? This is how you can get sick! And I'm not risking it!" Ren said as he pushed me away. He made his way over to the edge where we entered from and he climbed out. I followed him. I can't have him sitting there all cold all by himself. **

** I shook off all my wet fur then smiled at Ren.**

** "YOU GOT ME WET, STIMPY!" He growled. He made a fist and was about to punch me.**

_**That's right… get angry… You know I want it…**_** I thought seductively.**

** I tightly shut my eyes and covered my mouth, feeling like I would vomit at any moment. **

** Ren stopped and stared at me. He blinked a few times and his ears went back. "Stimpy?"**

** I forced down that surge of nausea and opened my eyes. I removed my hands from my mouth and closed them together. **

** Ren backed away from me. "You aren't gonna get sick on me, are ya?" He asked.**

** I blinked at him. "Oh, I'm not, Ren! I promise!" I said. "It's just… I've been thinking things that… I feel ashamed to even think of…" I admitted. **

** Ren stared at me like I was crazy. "What kind of thoughts?" He asked.**

** I looked away and blushed. "Well… I kinda think that…" I closed my hands together and looked back at Ren. "I…" I couldn't even say what I thought. I wanted too, I knew I could tell him anything, but I was scared of the outcome. I blinked, and then stared at Ren. **

** Ren started getting impatient, waiting for my answer. "C'mon! Just tell me! It can't be that bad." He said.**

** I bit my lip, then gazed at him. I blushed, and then came closer to him. **

** Ren backed away a little. "Stimpy… what are yo-**

** I finally followed my mind and gently kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes.**

** Ren went wide-eyed, then stared at me. He kissed back and closed his eyes. **

** I opened my eyes. I hope he's feeling the same way that I am… I thought. I pulled away so we could breathe. **

** Ren stared at me, his eyes half lidded. "W-wow…" That's all he could say. He was blushing.**

** I looked down. "I…I couldn't really help myself, Ren…" I said as I blushed brightly.**

** I felt so guilty for doing that, also kinda scared of what he was going to do next. But what he did next, wasn't what I thought he was going to do. He grabbed me and kissed me again, roughly this time. I closed my eyes the second our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.**

** I couldn't explain what it had felt like. I was kissing my best friend… but…for some reason… I wanted more… but I couldn't tell him… he'd probably do something that I can't explain…**


	3. More Than What I Was Asking For

**The Broken Smile**

**Chapter 3**

** Ren stopped kissing me and stared at me. "Stimpy, why didn't you do that any sooner?" He asked, sounding kind of devious. "That feels…so…" He couldn't finish the sentence.**

** I stared into his eyes. He had that devious smile, like he was going to do something… something bad. I leaned back a little. "Uh... Ren? What are you gonna do?" I asked, my blush fading, my emotions replaced with fear.**

** Ren rubbed his hand against my cheek. "I'm gonna do something to you, that I should have done many years ago…" He said deviously.**

** I gave him a scared look. I stared at him, frightened about what he was going to do. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" I asked again.**

_**I hope he's finally gonna give it to me, the thing I've been beginning for ever since we met. **_**I thought.**

** Thinking that made me feel sick again, but I tried to ignore it. **

** Ren closed in on me and roughly kissed me again. I didn't kiss him back, I was too scared of what he was going to do. **

** Ren pulled away. "Heh heh… what's the matter, Stimpy?" He asked as he smiled at me.**

** I stared at him, not willing to give him an answer. "R-Ren… tell me what're going to do…please!" I begged as I closed my hands together.**

** Ren chuckled, then glared at me, still smiling and speaking calmly. "I told you, I'm going to do what I should've done many years ago, Stimpy." He replied as he stuck his tongue out. "You should know what that means…"**

** I felt my heart skip a beat, as Ren got closer to me. I gulped, and then shook my head negatively. **

_**Don't lie! Tell him that you need it! Tell him that you always wanted this! **_**My mind told me.**

** Ren stared at me, then blushed. "Well then… I guess I'll have to show you." He said.**

** I had a feared look as he studied my body with his eyes. He glared at me. "Alright Stimpy, lie down." He said.**

** Hesitantly, I laid down on my stomach, following Ren's orders. "Ren... what are y-**

** "Sshhhh…" He whispered. "This won't hurt… that much. As long as you be a good boy and accept it."**

** I blinked back at him, and then turned my head to look in front of me. I bit my lip, unsure with what he was going to do. Next thing I felt was a sharp pain. I tried to hold in my cries. I balled my hands into fists and tried to remain as still as possible. **

** Ren bent down next to me. "See? That doesn't hurt that much, now does it?" He asked.**

** I looked at him. I felt tears in my eyes. "Bu- but Ren! I- it hurts!" I cried, trying not to yell out in pain.**

** Ren slapped me. "Be quiet! Soon it will be your turn to try it." He said angrily. "Now just lay back and let me do this." He said.**

** I looked back in front of me as tears dripped from my eyes. I held back a sob as Ren continued doing what he was doing. It felt so hard, rough and painful, but at the same time… it felt passionate and… better than anything I have ever imagined.**

_**Enjoy it! Don't act all innocent… he'll just make it rougher! Well… actually… keep resisting! It'll make it better. **_**My conscious told me.**

** I decided to try and deny it, just to see if it would work. And also because what he was doing was wrong. "Ren! P-please! Stop!" I begged as I ripped some grass out from the ground.**

** Ren slapped my back hard. "Will you keep your mouth shut?" He angrily growled. "I'm almost done, so wait!" He demanded.**

** "But it's wrong, Ren!" I continued.**

** Ren grabbed my sides roughly. "I'll make you think other wise, then." He said.**

** I looked back at him with a pleading look. Ren tossed me against the hill to where I was laying on my back. I watched him as he came in front of me. "Alright Stimpy, I'll help you think otherwise…" He said devilishly.**

** I gave him another frightened look. "Ren! J-just stop!" I begged again.**

** He let out a small laugh, as his hand lowered down to my private area. **

** I watched him, trying so hard not to cry out.**

** He suddenly grabbed me hard, but somewhat carefully.**

** I blushed hard as I watched him. Ren stared at me. "I know that THIS will change your mind!" He said deviously. He started to roughly and lazily move his hand up and down while holding my private area. **

** I closed my eyes, and tried to hold in my moans of pleasure. I clenched the ground, ripping some grass from my struggles. I blushed deeply as Ren continued. "R-Ren… Please…Stop…" I said, trying not to moan.**

** Ren smiled, and he continued. "Your mind isn't agreeing with your body, Stimpy… heh… I know you like it, I can tell it in your voice." He said.**

** I wanted to just give in already, but I kept resisting to let out my true feelings about what he was doing. Plus, it was wrong! It felt so good…but…so wrong… like a sin. **

** "I know it's working, Stimpy. Just give in, and don't cum until I say so." He demanded.**

** I wondered what he meant by that strange word. I didn't bother to ask. I guess it meant something that has to do with what he was doing. I couldn't hold in my moaning anymore. I let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Oh my god… Ren!" I said. I started to feel more excited about what he was doing. I balled my hands into fists and started to sweat. I kept moaning, absorbing every moment of pleasure from Ren. **

** Ren stared at me and smiled. "Now Stimpy! Come for me!" He demanded.**

** I don't know how to do it, but I tired. I released all of my pleasure, and then relaxed against the grass. I felt so tired. I panted, trying to catch my breath.**

** Ren let go of me and looked away. "I knew you enjoyed it Stimpy…" He said deviously.**

** I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was too tired and yet… still filled with temptation. I sat up and stared at Ren. My eyes were half lidded, and all I wanted to do was make him feel the way that I felt. "Is…is it my turn to do you Ren?" I asked blissfully.**

** Ren walked over next to me. "Sure thing, Stimpy." He said seductively. **

** I crawled over in front of him. "So uhh… how do I start, Ren?" I asked confusedly.**

** He leaned back and supported himself with his hands. "Ehh…well…" He looked at me and blushed brightly. He sat up and took my hand. "Here, r-right here." He said as he placed my hand over to his groin.**

** I blushed brightly and stared at him. "What do I do, Ren?" I asked. I wanted to pull my hand away, but I forced myself to stay.**

** Ren leaned back, supporting himself with his elbows. "R-rub it, Stimpy! P-please…" He said shakily.**

** I bit my lip and slowly moved my hand up and down, rubbing his groin.**

** He closed his eyes and moaned. **

** "Like this, Ren?" I asked.**

** "Y-yes Stimpy! J-just like that!" He said quivering.**

** I continued rubbing him. I felt myself become lustful and stared at him. "You like this, don't ya Ren?" I asked affectionately.**

** Ren moaned loudly. "O-oh yes, Stimpy! I like it! Don't stop! K-keep going!" He demanded.**

** I did as I was told and rubbed him harder. I got on top of him and kissed him, silencing his moans. I used my other hand to hold him up as I kissed him. **

** Ren grabbed my shoulders roughly and kissed me back. He kept moaning with pleasure as I continued rubbing him.**

** All of a sudden, I felt Ren reach down to my groin like he did a few minutes ago. I pulled away and stared wide eyed at him. "R-Ren… what are you, gonna-**

** Ren forcefully pressed his lips against mine, sealing them shut. He started to rub my member as he roughly kissed me. He should know that I hate being roughhoused with.**

** I kept pumping him, as he continued with me. I felt a warm and passionate sensation tingle throughout my body. I tightly shut my eyes, feeling a new feeling that I hadn't experienced before up until a few minutes ago. I studied the feeling as I felt it taking control. I opened my eyes half lidded and stared at Ren. His eyes were tightly shut as he continued to work with me. I used my other hand to pull him in closer to me. I closed my eyes. I could taste more of Ren's saliva as our mouths inched closer together. Moaning romantically, I gently moved my free hand around Ren's back. Ren did the same to me, but a little lower. **

** Next thing I knew, I felt a sudden flow of a tingling sensation travel to my erect member. I tried to hold it in like I did last time. I stopped kissing Ren, and hugged him tightly, feeling the urge to release myself grow. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. **

** "R-Ren! I…" I struggled to say the next words, but I couldn't. It was like saying something horrible to your best friend, but doing actions that were 10x worse. **

** "Wait for it, Stimpy…!" He said as he used his free hand to grip me tightly like I was doing him. **

** I let out a soft moan as Ren continued. I didn't stop rubbing him either the whole time I was holding onto him. **

** Ren bit his lip and shut his eyes. "Now, Stimpy!" He demanded.**

** I felt the erotic sensation leave my body quickly. I let out a yell of pleasure as I felt it release. Ren did also. It was almost simultaneous.**

** We both were panting heavily and hugging each other with our free hands. I could hardly catch my breath, remembering that sensation I felt 2 times today. Ren fell back into the ground. I fell right next to him. The grass felt cool and damp.**

** "Oh man, Stimpy…" Ren panted as he stared up at the starry sky.**

** I looked at him.**

** "I-I've never experienced an orgasm like that before…" He said as he inhaled then exhaled deeply.**

** I sat up then stared at him questionably. "Ren, what's an "orgasm"?" I asked.**

** Ren sat up and glanced at me. "An orgasm is… ehh… that pleasure you felt while I was playing with you." He replied.**

** I blinked a few times then stared at him. He lifted up his hand that was holding my member and stared at it. It was covered in a whitish liquid. I rubbed my eyes, wondering what came out of me to have made that kind of liquid. But I didn't want to think of it too soon. Ren smiled sexily at me, then licked off the liquid on his hand.**

** Watching him made me feel sick. I don't know why he would lick it… **

** Ren glanced at me after he was done licking his hand. "Heh… Stimpy, you taste mine." He said seductively as he pointed to my hand that was holding him. I brought it into my view. It was covered in the same liquid Ren's hand was covered in.**

** I gulped hard when I realized what Ren wanted me to do with the liquid. Lick it off. I stared at him, then at my hand. I really didn't want to even look at it anymore. I closed my eyes, then glanced at the ground. **

** "Heh heh… c'mon Stimpy, I want to know if I taste as good as you do." He said seductively.**

** My eyes widened as I heard Ren say that. I don't know which way he meant it… weather what he licked off of his hand tasted like me, or somethin' other than that.**

** Hesitantly, I slowly licked the palm of my hand. I cringed at the taste of the liquid. It tasted salty and dry. **

** Ren watched me licking my hand. He stuck his tongue out as he watched me.**

** I looked over at him. "What?" I asked, trying not to swallow the liquid.**

** "Well Stimpy, you have to swallow it. I swallowed yours, so now, you have to swallow mine." He said, almost sternly.**

** After I was done licking my hand, I forced down the sticky liquid. I shivered a bit as I swallowed each drop.**

** "You'll get used to the flavor, Stimpy." Ren said as he stared at me.**

** I blinked a few times, staring back at Ren. I felt so tired. "Ren I'm tired…" I said.**

** "Well go to bed, you eediot." He replied.**

** I lay down next to him and closed my eyes. Ren lay back down and snuggled into me.**

** "Good night, Ren." I said.**

** "Good night Stimpy, baby." Ren said.**

** I blushed at his words, then drifted off to sleep.**


	4. Live a Little

**The Broken Smile**

**Ch. 4**

** "Damn it! We shouldn't have camped out!" Ren said angrily as he nuzzled closer into me.**

** I made no attempt to move. I was too tired.**

** Ren sat up, and then roughly shook my shoulder. "C'mon, Stimpy, let's go home. It's too bright to be out here." **

** I stirred around, and then sat up. I rubbed my eyes, and then looked at Ren. "Ok, Ren…" **

** Ren stood up and stretched. He yawned, and then glared at me. "Well, get up, stupid." He demanded.**

** I quickly stood up and stretched. "I'm up, Ren, I'm up." I said tiredly.**

** Ren started to walk in front of me. I followed behind him. **_**He's not gonna bring up last night?**_** I thought to myself as I looked at him. Lustfully, I glanced at him, and said, "So Ren…wanna talk about last ni—**

** "No, I don't wanna talk about it!" He interrupted me.**

** I blinked at him then looked down. **_**Guess he doesn't…**_

** Ren turned to me and pointed at me. His glare not letting up. "We will speak of that to no one!" **

** I slowly nodded my head, understanding what he was saying. **

** Ren gritted his teeth, then turned away and started walking. I followed behind him as we reached the sidewalk. He never was this mean during the morning, but I guess it's just stress or somethin.**

** "…I'm gonna stop off at the liquor store before we go home, ok?" He finally said.**

** I had a confused look. "What's a liquor store, Ren?"**

** Ren glared at me. "You really are an eediot, aren't you?" He let out a sigh, and then turned away. "A liquor store is a store that sells beer."**

** "Isn't that bad for you, though?" I asked.**

** Ren turned to look at me. "It can be." He replied.**

** "Where's the liquor store, and why do you want beer?"**

** Ren slapped me. "Must you always ask questions?" He growled.**

** I rubbed my cheek and glanced away. **_**Why does he always have to hurt me? Sure I may like it… but… there are limits…**_** I thought.**

** "I'm only going there for us to try some." He said.**

** "B-…never mind." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to get hit again.**

** Ren looked at me. He felt kinda guilty for abusing me. "I-…I'm sorry, Stimpy…" he apologized.**

** I glanced at him and gave a weak smile. "I-it's ok, Ren." I said, still hesitant.**

** He glanced away and rolled his eyes. "God it's so hot out today." He said, trying to start a conversation.**

** "Yeah, I guess." I said. For some weird reason, I felt kinda un-optimistic today. I guess I'm just tired. Not sure.**

** Ren looked around then glanced at me. "Hey uhh, when we get home, wanna… I dunno, do anything?" **

** I glanced at him, then shook my head negatively. "Not in particular like I said." I replied.**

** He shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh, what ever." **

** As we nearly reached home, like Ren intended, we stopped off at the Liquor store. **

** It was a small store, kinda like a mini mart almost. I stayed outside, not wanting to be inside a liquor store since I was unfamiliar with it. I leaned against the brick wall outside of the store until Ren came back. He was holding 2 cases with long necked bottles.**

** "Alright, Stimpy, let's go home." He said.**

** I began to walk in front of him, wondering what was in those bottles. Soon we reached our house and walked inside. I shut the door behind me after Ren got inside. He sat on the couch and put the cases of bottles down. I walked over to him and sat next to him.**

** "What's that, Ren?" I asked as I pointed to the bottles.**

** Ren chuckled, and then said, "Hehe, well… this is beer, Stimpy." He picked up 2 bottles from the case and handed one to me.**

** I blinked confusedly at Ren, then at the bottle. I hesitantly gripped the bottle. I stared at it, still confused about it.**

** "You look so confused. What else don't you get? It's an alcoholic drink, stewpid." Ren said sounding annoyed.**

** "B-but I don't wanna try it, Ren. What if somethin' bad happens?" I asked.**

** Ren rolled his eyes. "Pff, nothing bad will happen! Stop trying to jinx us all the time!" Ren slapped me lightly, and then grabbed a bottle opener.**

** He popped the caps off of the bottles, and set the opener on the coffee table. **

** "There, now, when I say so, we'll both take a few drinks of it." Ren said.**

** "Have you tried it before?" I asked.**

** Ren stared at me. "No, I haven't. That's why I bought some, for us to try it together." He replied.**

** "Oh… so you do think of me!" I said excitedly.**

** Ren rolled his eyes then glared at me. "Shut up and drink it already!" He said angrily.**

** I smiled at him, and then stared at my drink. The liquid looked clear, but had a weird smell. Ren and I both took light drinks from the bottles. The liquid tasted metallic and unsettling. I winced as the liquid trickled down my throat. **

** After a few drinks, we both set the bottles down and stared at each other.**

** "So…that tastes kinda…" Ren started. **

** "Bad?" I asked, 'cause that was my answer.**

** Ren looked away. "Well not so much bad, more of…ehh…" He shrugged. "I dunno."**

** I licked my lips at the unsavoring flavor. The taste lingered on my lips. "It tasted bad to me! How can someone drink this?" I said as I stared at the bottles.**

** Ren stared at me. "People who like to drink." He said.**

** We both decided to take a couple more drinks of it again. I didn't like the metallic and alcoholic taste. I think Ren liked it though.**

** After a few more minutes, Ren and I continued to drink, bottle after bottle. For some reason, the beer was addicting even though I hated it. After about 3 bottles, we both started to feel dazed and confused about what was going on. Altogether, we drank 6 bottles of beer.**

** I stared at Ren; my vision was doubled and blurry. "R-Ren, d-do we have to k-keep drinking th-this?" I asked slurring my words.**

** Ren rubbed his eyes, then glared at me. "W-well, we can't let I-it go to waste, n-now can we, Stimpy?" He replied, slurring his words also.**

** I sighed as I stared at the bottles I had drunken. I made a sick face. "B-but I-I don't want to." I said.**

** Ren slapped me hard. "Shut up! Just drink some more, it won't hurt ya!" He growled.**

** I felt so sick and dizzy that I couldn't even think straight. I leaned back on the couch and sighed. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Ren grip my hands and pin me down. I quickly opened my eyes in shock. **

** "R-Ren? W-what are yo-**

** Ren cut me off as he roughly kissed me. His tongue lapped around in my mouth as he moaned. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth. I tried to break away from him, but he still kept my hands pinned so I couldn't push him off. Ren broke the kiss then stared at me.**

** "Oh god, Stimpy, you resist like a natural!" he said seductively. **

** I stared at him, trying to get my eyesight adjusted. "R-Ren! What's gotten into you?" I asked, almost yelling at Ren's sudden actions.**

** Ren slapped my arm roughly. "Shut up! And beg for me, bitch!" He growled.**

** I stared at him, tears filled my eyes as Ren swore at me. I didn't say anything, knowing that it would fuel his horniness.**

** He glared at me, and then slowly smiled. "Ohhh, I see what you're doing, Stimpy." He said darkly.**

** I stared at him as tears slid down my cheeks. I still didn't say anything.**

** "You're trying not to beg, cause you know it'll fuel my lust, righttt?"**

** I gulped as Ren came closer to my face. **

** "Heh, well, I'll make you beg, whether you want to or not!" He said forcefully.**

** I pushed myself farther into the couch, as Ren got closer to me. He tightly grabbed my shoulders, pinning me back. **

** "R-Ren! Stop!" I cried as his grip around my arms tightened.**

** "Oh, now you're begging, Stimpy. Only 'cause you're in pain, right?" **

** I closed my eyes and tried hard not to forcefully push him away. My mind told me to break away, but my body wanted to receive more.**


	5. Hangovers

The Broken Smile

**Ch. 5**

**Ren roughly kissed me, and continued to make out with me. I still tried to resist and not to kiss back.**

** I tightly shut my eyes and yelped as Ren kept his tight grip around my arms.**

_**It's ok, He's just drunk, it's fine, and he probably won't remember any of this once he breaks out of his stance.**_** I thought.**

I felt Ren's grip release my left arm. His hand slowly moved down to my groin area. I broke our kiss and let out an accidental moan.

** Ren stared deviously at me. "Hehe… so that's it. Your enjoying this, but your mind is still telling you otherwise, eh?" **

** I stared at him; my face was red with embarrassment. "N-no i-it's wrong, Ren! Y-you're forcing me t-to!" I said.**

** Ren smiled. "Oh, I can change that, Stimpy." He said.**

** I bit my lip and stared at Ren. "N-no! D-don't! Please!" I begged as I stared at Ren's devious smile.**

** Ren "Oh god, you sound so innocent when you beg, Stimpy. Just how I like it." He said softly as his hand went lower from my groin.**

** I tried not to moan as I felt Ren's hand move lower. "Please Ren! D-don't do it! Please!" I resisted.**

** Ren gazed into my eyes. "You sure do beg and resist like a natural, Stimpy." **

** I tightly shut my eyes as I felt Ren's hand lower to my rear. I tried to hold back a moan of pleasure as he traced his index finger down to my rear hole. **

** "Now just relax, Stimpy." Ren said.**

** I relaxed my body, doing exactly what he said. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. **_**I know what he's gonna do.**_** I thought. **_**He's going to do some bad things to me…**_

** I let out a loud moan as I felt Ren stick his finger in and move it around.**

** Ren smiled at me. "You seem to be accepting this Stimpy." He said lustfully.**

** "I-I don't like it! It-it hurts!" I cried softly.**

** "Then maybe I should insert another, huh?" **

** "No! Please don't!"**

** My cries were like music to Ren's ears. He roughly inserted another finger in and slowly moved them in and out. I tried to hold back moans as he continued. Ren still had my right arm pinned, so I couldn't push him off. **

** Ren gave me a sharp glare. "There, you should feel used to it, now." He said. He took out his fingers, and then sat on the couch, releasing my right arm.**

** I opened my eyes. "A-are you s-stopping Ren?" I asked, sounding lustful.**

** Ren glared at me. "Yeah, for now. I'm tired." He said, looking away.**

** I shook off the lustful urge I had to make out with him, and stared at him. "A-are you going to bed?" I asked.**

** Ren lay back on the couch. "I'll sleep down here." He said. He sighed, then glanced at the unfinished beer on the coffee table. "After we finish this last bottle, then we'll go to sleep." He said as he picked up the bottle.**

** I looked down at my unfinished bottle. "D-do I have to drink it with you?" I asked.**

** Ren glared at me. "Yes you do! Now stop your bitchin' and drink it!" **

** I hesitantly took the bottle and stared at it. I looked at Ren, and we both finished the drink. I felt like vomiting after I finished it. I winced as I stared at Ren, waiting for him to finish it.**

** "There! Finished it!" He said as he slammed the bottle down on the coffee table. "Now we can go to sleep." He said, as he lay straight on the couch, his head resting on the armrest.**

** I slowly closed my eyes and fell back into the couch and drifted into a deep sleep.**

** I slowly opened my eyes as the moonlight shined through the curtains. I stayed there, lying on the couch. I forced myself to sit up straight. I rubbed my eyes, my vision was clear again, but I felt horrible. I looked over to where Ren was. He was still sleeping. I felt my stomach give a nauseous flip as I slowly looked at the empty beer bottles. I threw my hands over my mouth and quickly looked away. I guess this was the aftermath of drinking too much or something. **

** I moved my hands away from my mouth and gazed up at the ceiling, disoriented. I blinked a few times, and then stared blankly into the hallway, the nausea feeling wasn't subsiding. **

** "Oh, why did I ever agree to drink with Ren?" I moaned as I looked down. I leaned back against the couch armrest and tried to fall back asleep. Closing my eyes, I tried to think about something else; to get my mind off of the crappy aftermath, but so far, nothing was working. I opened my eyes and sighed.**

_**How can I fall asleep? I feel horrible, and trying to sleep is only making it worse.**_** I thought.**

** I sat up and stared at Ren. "Oh Ren… why are you so violent all the time?" I asked myself as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "All you do is abuse me, even when we're expressing our love for each other…" I said quietly. **

** Ren stirred around at the sound of my voice. He groaned, then lay still, still sleeping.**

** I blinked a few times, hoping not to wake him up. I looked away near the window, unsure of how I feel right now. I stumbled off the couch, and walked near the window. The moon was high in the sky, shining bright.**

_**Gosh the moon is beautiful tonight… I wish Ren were awake…**_

** I smiled as I looked up at the moon and closed my eyes. **

** My smile quickly faded, as I tasted a bitter liquid force its way into my mouth. I covered my mouth quickly and tried to hold it down. **

_**FUCK! **_**I mentally screamed as I was immobilized by my surprise.**

** I couldn't move. I tried to swallow it back down, but I couldn't. I looked around desperately, then made a dash for the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and started vomiting my guts out. I felt so disgusted with myself. I should know better than to have gotten drunk with Ren. **

** After a few minutes of endless vomiting, I finally was able to stop myself. I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. I turned on the water and splashed cold water on my face. I slowly blinked at my reflection in the mirror. **

** I looked like a complete mess. I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were bloodshot. I shuddered at my reflection and continued washing my face. After I was done, I walked out and slowly walked back to the couch.**

** I stared at Ren. **_**God…I bet your hangover will be worse than mine... **_**I thought to myself.**

** I hesitantly got back up on the couch and fell asleep quickly.**

** I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined brightly through the window. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.**

** "Ren?" I said quietly to myself. I looked over at where he was sleeping. I didn't see him there.**

** I got up and stretched. I did feel better than I did last night, but I still felt a little sick. I tried to ignore it. I sat back on the couch and stared out the window.**

_**I hope Ren isn't that sick…**_** I thought as I stared outside.**

** After a while, I saw Ren back at the couch. He was panting. **

** "Good Morning, Ren!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.**

** Ren glared at me. "Not…today, Steempy…" He said as he panted. He hopped back on the couch and placed his hands over his stomach. "I'm not in the mood today…"**

** "Are you hungover also?" I asked.**

** Ren groaned, "Yeah…"**

** I can tell…" I said almost jokingly.**

** Ren glared at me. "And what's so funny about that?"**

** I shook my head in a negative manner. "Nothing, I was just..." I suddenly get a great idea. I scoot closer to Ren and gently take his hands.**

** "…Wh-what're you doing…?" He asked nervously.**

** "Just relax, Ren." I said calmly. **

** I placed his hands by his side and gently raised my hands over Ren's belly.**

** "S-Stimpy…" He blushed brightly. "S-Stop…"**

** I gave him a reassuring smile, and slowly began to rub his belly softly. He stared at me and bit his lip.**

** "This helps dogs relax, doesn't it?" I asked, sounding seductive by accident.**

** Ren closed his eyes and blushed darker. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "C-c'mon... S-Stimpy…Please!" He moaned.**

** I stared at him and continued as a smile came across my face. "Aww… you look so cute, Ren!" I said lovingly.**

** Ren moaned and yelped as I continued. I stopped and stared at him. His tongue flopped out of his mouth and he panted. I smiled and blushed brightly. **

** "D-did that make you feel better?" I asked.**

** Ren sat up and stared at me. "M-maybe…." He looked away, blushing brighter than I've ever seen him blush.**

** I smiled at him. **_**Hopefully, I'll receive my cut of what you're gonna do now… **_**I thought. My smile turned into a frown at my thought. "Ugh…" I groaned to myself. I came back to my senses as Ren stared at me confusedly.**

** "…Stimpy? You ok?" He asked as he tilted his head.**

** I stared at Ren. I nodded my head. "Mmm- hmm." **

** Ren. "Good… then how about you get in the kitchen and make me something to eat?"**

** .**_**..Yep, you're feeling just fine…**_** I thought as I gave Ren a "You're freakin' serious" look. "Alright." I said as I hopped down from the couch and walked into the kitchen.**

** I was making Ren cereal, while I didn't have anything. I wasn't really hungry, I was still suffering from the hangover since I wasn't used to drinking. **

** I walked over to the table where Ren was sitting and handed him his cereal. "Here." I said.**

** Ren stared at me as he began to eat. "…"**

** I sat across from him and stared back. It's as if we were having a staring contest… a staring contest that involved blinking.**


	6. Hot and Cold

**The Broken Smile**

**Ch. 6**

**As we stared at each other, I thought to myself about what Ren did last night. I bit my lip and continued staring at him.**

** "Why are you staring at me…?" he asked, sounding annoyed.**

** I shrugged. "'Cause I can." I said back.**

** Ren rolled his eyes and continued eating. I just sat there, thinking and staring at him. I started feeling sick again and buried my face in my arms. "I have no idea how you handle being hungover so easily…" I groaned sickly.**

** "I just try to ignore it." Ren replied.**

** I glared at him "…I thought you never tried drinking…" I said as I stared at him.**

** "I haven't tried drinking until last night, just shut up, you eediot, and let me eat." He growled and continued eating.**

** I wanted to make a comeback, but I didn't feel like it. I leaned back in the chair and tried to hold back a nausea wave that hit me.**

** Ren looked at me. "What is it now?" He sighed exasperatedly.**

** I shook my head as if I were saying "Nothing." I started feeling worse. I placed a hand over my mouth and shut my eyes.**

** Ren stared at me, looking kinda worried. "H-hey, Stimpy? Are you feeling ok?" He asked as he finished his bowl of cereal.**

** I opened my eyes back up and was able to hold the feeling back. "H-huh? O-oh yeah! I'm fine!" I said, trying to sound ok.**

** Ren put his bowl in the sink and walked over to me. I jumped out of the chair and bit on my tongue, still trying to fight back an irresistible urge to puke my guts out again. Ren rolled his eyes and walked towards the window and looked outside.**

** "Such a stewpid day, right Stimpy?" He said irritated by the sunlight. He opened the window slowly and turned back to me. He stared at me. "Ugh… I think you're more messed up than me…" He said.**

** "What do ya mean, Ren?" I groaned.**

** Ren shook his head. "I mean, you're more hungover than me…it's either that, or I'm just not suffering that much from it like you are."**

** I stuck my tongue out and stared outside. "I-I think it looks nice outside, Ren." I said sickly.**

** Ren rolled his eyes, and then walked away, walking into the bedroom.**

** I followed him and fell on the bed on my side. "Ughhhh…." I groaned as I held my stomach, feeling sick.**

** Ren ignored my groaning and lay next to me. "Don't end up getting sick on the bed, dumb ass." He growled.**

** I crawled over and lay against my pillows. I ignored Ren's comment and cuddled next to him. He pushed me away.**

** "Stop trying to cuddle with me, Stimpy…" He growled. **

** I still cuddled into his back and fell asleep, hoping that'll cure my sick feeling. **

** A few hours later, I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at Ren; he was closer to me to where our lips were almost touching. I blushed deeply as I stared at him. Slowly, I leaned forward and kissed him. The bittersweet memories from last night flowed into my mind. I ignored them and wrapped my arm around Ren, pulling him in closer. Ren slowly opened his eyes. He stared at me, and tried to push me away. **

** "S-STIMPY! G-GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he slapped me off of him.**

** I whimpered as he slapped me. I cowered back; scared of him. "I-I'm sorry…" I said.**

** "W-what we're you thinking?" Ren yelled as he glared at me.**

** I looked away. "Ummm…" I looked back at him. "W-well… you just looked… so peaceful! I-I guess I couldn't help myself!" I said quickly.**

** Ren stared at me. "… I-I looked…cute?" He said sounding surprised and annoyed.**

** I nodded and smiled at him "Y-Yeah!" I said hesitantly.**

** Ren gave me an annoyed glare, then lay back down and faced away from me. "Don't you EVER touch me while I'm sleeping, you stewpid eediot…" He growled.**

** I shrugged and lay back down with him. I faced away.**

_**I want you to get angry… I want you to slap me… I want you to HATE me… I want you to love me… **_**I thought to myself.**

_**Is it because I'm not submissive enough? I-is it 'cause I don't put up a fight…?**_

__**My heart skipped a beat at what I thought. There's no way I would EVER put up a fight! I'm not that kind of person. **

_** C'mon, pull yourself together. Just go to sleep for a little bit. You'll feel better… then you can get your mind straight**_

The next morning…

** "Stimpy… wake up..." Ren said softly as he nudged me.**

** I groaned and turned away. "I don't wanna…" I mumbled.**

** Ren growled, starting to get a little annoyed. "…C'mon, Stimpy… wake up…!" **

** I turned over to him and looked up at him. "Ok…" I stared at him, and then smiled slightly.**

** Ren rolled his eyes, and then hopped out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower... so don't bother me!" He growled as he glanced at me.**

** I nodded; understanding what he said.**

_** But still… maybe I could join him… what kind of harm would that do?**_

__**I tried to shake off my disturbing thoughts, and followed Ren. I waited a while for him to get in the shower, and then decided to join him. **

** Slowly, I opened the bathroom door, and then opened the shower curtain. **

** "W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Ren snapped as he glared at me.**

** I smiled sweetly and stepped in with him. "What? I can't join you?" I said with a kid-like charm to my voice.**

** "NO! NOW GET OUT!" He growled.**

** "...Pleaseeeeeee Ren?" I begged sweetly and gave him my big kitten eyes.**

** Ren gave me a dark glare, then turned away. "God I HATE you!" **

** I could tell he didn't really mean it. I know when he's mad. He'd show it by attacking me. I stared at him, and then decided to wash his back. I took a washcloth and some soap and lathered it up. Slowly, I started scrubbing his back.**

** Ren looked down, not wanting to show that he was really enjoying it. "…You don't have to wash me, you know…" He said softly.**

** "I know!" I said with a smile. **

** I continued washing his back, lowering the washcloth slowly. **

** Ren's ears went back as I went lower. "...O-Ok…y-you can stop anytime you want…" His voice sounded softer this time, more relaxed and subtle.**

** I smiled and my eyes went half lidded. "I know… I just don't want to…" I said seductively. **

** As I continued washing him, I slowly worked my way to the front. I started scrubbing his stomach, then worked my way up to his chest. I could tell that Ren was enjoying it, but he just didn't want to show it… he can be so stubborn sometimes.**

** Ren blushed hard and slowly looked back at me. He leans back into my arms so I could continue washing him. I mentally awed at his blushing and held him close.**

** I worked the washcloth lower slowly. I was startled a little as Ren swatted my hand away.**

** "No!" He snapped as his innocent blushing was replaced with his usual anger.**

** I stared at him and my ears went back. "I-I'm sorry." I apologized.**

** Ren gave me an unimpressed gaze, and then turned off the shower. He got out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.**

** I did the same. But before he could leave, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, wrapping him in a tight hug.**

** "G-Get off of me, S-Steempy!" he choked as I hugged him tightly.**

** I was about to let him go, when I tripped and fell back on the wet floor. I landed on top of Ren, and quickly sat up a little. I softly ran my hands through the tuffs of fur on Ren's chest. I could feel his little heartbeat. It was beating quickly, almost with anticipation. **

** Ren glared at me, then slapped my hands away. He then stood up and dried himself off. "God, you're acting strange today, Stimpy…" He said as he stared back at me.**

** I tilted my head. "Strange? How so?" I asked softly and confused.**

** Ren looked away. "It's like you're trying to seduce me or somethin'…" **

** I stared at him. "…What does seduce mean?" **

** Ren glared at me, then face palmed. "Damn you really are an eediot…"**

** My ears went back at his reply. For some reason, It's not like how it was back in the past… I remember being happy when he called me that… now… I just feel…strange about it…**


	7. Thoughts Translated Into Actions

**The Broken Smile**

**Ch. 7**

_Seduce…? _ I thought. I stared at Ren as he walked downstairs, his skinny pink tail lagging behind him. I walked downstairs with him, and then walked in the kitchen.

"Umm… are you hungry?" I asked, trying to make some sort of conversation with him.

Ren looked over at me. "Yeah. Be a good moron and make me something." He said as he took his seat at the table.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok!" I went on making his breakfast. Simple bacon and eggs, nothing special. I made a plate for myself and for him, then made my way over to the table. I set his plate on the table and sat across from him. "I hope you like it, Ren!"

Ren smiled slightly as he stared at his breakfast, then started eating. "This is so good, Stimpy!"

I smiled and waved my hand playfully at him. "Why thanks, Ren!" I started eating as well.

There was a long, dwelling, and deep silence. I looked at Ren, and then looked down. I wanted to talk to him about something, but I didn't want to bring up what happened in the shower…

Ren glanced at me; noticing that I was no longer eating and just lost in thought. "Stimpy? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm ok, Ren…" I said softly and still staring straight down.

Ren rolled his eyes then finished eating. He took his plate and put it in the sink.

Once I was finished, I did the same and walked in the living room. "There anything you wanna do today, Ren?" I asked glancing back at him.

Ren shrugged. "I don't care. Anything really."

"We could take a walk."

"Ok."

I smiled and ran over to him. I took his hand and we walked out the door together.

Ren looked down at our hands and looked away. We made our way down the street.

The sun was shining brightly, its warm welcoming glow filling the sky.

I smiled and sighed. "It's such a beautiful day today, Ren!" I said happy. Honestly, my thoughts have been killing my happiness, but I guess some time outside is helping me.

Ren rolled his eyes and groaned, "Yeah yeah."

We made our way to a stone bridge overlooking a dark blue lake. I ran over to it and looked out at the water.

"Wow…!" I said amazed at the beauty. "Ren! Come look! Isn't this beautiful?" I asked him happily.

Ren walked over to me and gazed at the water. He nodded slowly. "Yep."

I looked over at him and blushed brightly as I took his hand.

Ren made a disgusted face, and then continued looking at the lake.

The same long silence surrounded us. I was so unsure of how to feel, happy, or depressed. Tightly holding on to Ren's hand, I looked over at him. He looked over at me, his bright, psychotic eyes shining in the sunlight. I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"I have a question," Ren started, sounding annoyed. "Why the hell are you so happy all the time?"

I stared back out at the lake and mentally sighed. Honestly, I wasn't happy _all_ the time. I mean, sometimes I like it when Ren hurts me… and sometimes it's just painful as hell, but I really don't know the reason why I'm so happy.

"Just the fact that I have someone to share these moments with!" I said as I looked back at him.

Ren stared at me, then looked away. "Right…"

I bit my lip, unsure of what else to say. Finally, I decided to make the move. I turned to Ren, and got close to his face. He turned to me; startled that I was so close.

"Uhh… S-Stimpy…what're you doing?" He stuttered.

I didn't say anything and got a little closer.

"Y-you can back off at any moment…" Ren said a little softer.

I smiled at the nervousness in his voice. Slowly, I stroked his cheek. "I know…"

"Why…a-are you doing t-this…?" He nervously asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked as my eyes went half lidded.

Ren was at a loss of what to say. I got closer, our lips almost touching. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

Ren's eyes went wide. He tried to push me away, but slowly resisted the urge and kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer. After a couple minutes of nothing but sheer pleasure, I stopped the kiss and released him. I blushed darkly and looked away.

_That was better than I expected… I hope he feels the same way…_

Ren stared at me, then looked away. "…Uhhmm…." He said nervously.

I released him from my grip and looked at him.

"Uhh… Why'd you kiss me?" He asked as he stared at me.

I shrugged, unsure of what to tell him. I guess I couldn't resist the urge.

After that agonizingly romantic moment, we started walking home. Ren crossed his arms and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Are you ok, Ren?" I asked with little concern in my voice.

"I'm fine. Now shut up and leave me alone!" He growled at me.

I quickly looked away and my ears went down. I looked over at Ren, and then continued looking away.

The sun was now gone, completely engulfed in dark clouds. The warm air changed to a sharp cold. I shuddered as I felt it.

"We should hurry home, Ren…"

"There's no rush, Stimpy. Just calm the hell down!" He snapped.

I looked over at him. This verbal and mental abuse is driving me insane. Most of the times I hate it! He needs to change his attitude towards me…

12 AM…

Ren and me were lying on the couch, staring at each other.

"So uhh…" I started.

"…I'm going out…" Ren finally said.

I looked over at him as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Where're you going?" I asked as I watched him.

Ren glared back at me, then walked out the door. He slammed it as he walked out.

I looked down. _I knew kissing him earlier was a bad idea…_ I thought. I got up and sat on the couch. _I need to go to bed soon… but I can't sleep if Ren is still out there…I hope he's ok…_

**3 AM…**

I had bags under my eyes from staying up. I just couldn't sleep knowing Ren's out there! It's driving me insane! These little games he's playing with me! I growled to myself.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I looked over at the door and saw Ren.

He looked tired and dazed. I rushed over to him and wrapped him in my arms.

"Oh Ren! Where were you?" I asked as I stared at him.

Ren growled at me, then punched my nose. I quickly held it and tears filled my eyes.

_ Jesus, that's a nice comeback. _I thought as I stared at him.

"Leave me alone, Stimpy…" He said. His voice slurred a little as if he was drinking.

"H-Have you been drinking?" I asked, kinda of regretful I even asked.

Ren glared at me again and punched me hard in the stomach. I threw my hands around my stomach and bent over in pain.

"W-what was that f-for?" I asked, my voice cracking as if I was about to cry, which I was.

Ren smiled at me in pain, then walked over to the couch and hopped on it.

I looked over at him and tried to hide the obvious tears in my eyes. "Uhmm… Ren?" I asked as I got close to him.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

I cowered back a little. "C-can you t-tell me why you were drinking?"

"To stop thinking about you! God. Can you leave me alone now?" He growled.

I felt more tears sting my eyes at his answer. "Why do you wanna stop thinking about me?"

Ren glared at me, then hopped off the couch. He raised his hand and slapped me hard across my face. I held back the urge to scream out and I rubbed my cheek.

"That's all you do is abuse me…" I finally said.

Ren glared at me. "And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean!"

I stared at him and cowered back. "Uhh…n-nothing…"

Ren grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and pulled me in close. "NO! I WANNA FUCKING KNOW!" He snarled.

His breath reeked of alcohol, which made my stomach churn. I made no attempt to get out of his grip, knowing it'll just make things worse.

"WELL?"

I didn't say a word. I was too scared to tell him what I was…no… what I _have_ been thinking all this time.


	8. True Feelings Expressed

**The Broken Smile**

**Ch. 8**

I couldn't take this constant fear, confusion and pain anymore. I _had_ to tell him. Drunk or not, it had to be said.

"You really wanna know what it means…?" I started as I fearfully stared into his glazed eyes.

"Y-YEAH! I ALREADY SAID IT ONCE DIDN'T I!" He yelled and his glare deepened; making his eyes glow dark.

I finally brought up the courage and pushed him away. He fell to the floor and stared at me. "EXACTLY WHAT IT FUCKING SOUNDS LIKE!" I snapped.

Ren didn't say anything all he did was stare.

"ALL YOU'VE DONE SINCE WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS IS CONSTANTLY HIT ME!" Relieving all this pent up stress and anger started to feel good. I liked having the upper hand for once. "YOU FORCE ME TO DO EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO!"

Ren struggled to his feet, trying to keep his balance. He stared at him, his blank expression unchanging.

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, DO YOU TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION HOW I FEEL! APPARENTLY NOT! YOU EVEN RAPED ME WHEN WE GOT DRUNK!"

Ren's eyes widened "B-But…you… I thought—

"I'D FORGET ABOUT IT! NO! OF COURSE NOT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS USE ME AS YOUR LITTLE SEX TOY AND PUNCHING BAG! IM FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

Ren glared and managed to come to eye level with me. "LOOK WHO'S FUCKING TALKING! YOU'VE KISSED ME SO MANY TIMES AND WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" He argued.

He had a point… but that wasn't the only reason I was angry.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS TO ME, WHAT DO I DO TO YOU THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!"

Ren got silent. He bit his lip, attempting to say something. He was at a lost for words.

"EXACTLY! YOU JUST ENJOY HITTING ME SO MUCH! EVEN WHEN I TRY SHOWING YOU SOME LOVE AND CARE, YOU JUST TOSS ME ASIDE!" I started shaking. This felt good, but I didn't want to go too far. Even though I know how much he deserves to be yelled at.

I turned away and panted. My heart was racing, my thoughts were scrambling. I was at a loss of what to do. All I really wanted was to leave…but I couldn't.

"You don't know how much I fucking hate you…" Ren said softly with anger and a slight growl.

"Oh trust me, I KNOW. I can tell by all the abuse you show to me…I want to leave you so bad, but if I do, you'll come running back and trying to make me feel better!" I turned to face him, glaring into his eyes. "Which I know, the second I forgive you, you'll just brutally attack me more!"

Ren stared at me. His glare slowly turned into an unbelievable stare, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said.

_ That was too much, wasn't it?_

"I've seen it happen so many times in the past…and you NEVER apologize! You only did once..._once_." I glared at him. Slowly, I made my way to the door.

Ren looked away, knowing that every word I spoke was true.

"You honestly don't know how much mental trauma you've done to me all these fucking years, don't you?" I said with pure anger and annoyance.

"I mean, if you weren't already a sadistic asshole, I'd claim you as on—

"IM SORRY STIMPY!" Ren shouted as tears filled his eyes.

I was awestruck at his comeback. But I knew he didn't mean it. He never liked hearing the truth. "Please you're just ly—

"NO IM NOT!" Tears slowly slid down. He ran over to me. "YEAH I KNOW YOU THINK I'M LYING, IM NOT!"

_You're just drunk you don't mean it…_

Ren fell to his knees and started breaking down. "I-I DON'T MEAN TO ABUSE YOU EVERY FUCKING SECOND, I DON'T!" He stared at me.

I watched him, my glare softening. But I wasn't backing down. Slowly, I took hold of the doorknob.

Ren stared at me and cried, "I KNOW YOU THINK I DON'T MEAN IT, BUT I DO!" Tears slide down and he sniffled. "WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME!"

I looked away and bit my lip. Honestly, all I wanted to hear was him say sorry…which he hardly says until now. I looked back at him. "You can s-say you're sorry about all the abuse you caused me all these years…"

"I'M SORRY, STIMPY! I REALLY A-AM!" he stood up and cupped his hands as if he were begging. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

I released my grip on the doorknob and stared at him. He looked so pitiful…but mostly extremely upset. I turned to face him. "I know that the second I give in to you, you'll just attack me!"

Ren stood up and grabbed my arms roughly. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I WONT? HUH?" He shook me.

I closed my eyes and tears slide down. "YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" I winced in pain at Ren's claws started piercing my skin.

Ren quickly pulled away and shook slightly. "Oh god.. I-IM SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN—

I opened the door and glared at him. "IM NOT BUYING IT ANYMORE, REN! IM SO SICK OF YOU!"

_If you walk out now, you're going to regret it…_ My conscious told me. I ignored it and started walking away, looking down as tears streamed down my face. I heard Ren crying his eyes out behind me.

3 Days Later…

I was sitting in a back alley, making sure I was under a roof of some kind to shield myself from the blistering cold snow. I brought my knees to my chest and cried softly. "W-why did I have to leave him like that?" I sobbed softly. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared out into the foggy, snowy darkness. "I-I'm so sorry, Ren…" I said softly. I looked up at the streetlight, the only place that provided warmth for me. I bit my lip and shivered. The hypothermia started setting in, my vision was fading fast and I tried to keep myself warm. I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together. I coughed violently and panted heavily, trying to maintain consciousness. I looked down and closed my eyes. "S-So…t-this must be h-how it ends…" Tears slid down and I fells sideways into the freezing cold. I felt myself drift from consciousness.

Hours Later…

As I revived from my unconscious state, I felt warmth surrounding me. As if a blanket was wrapped around me. I felt something gently petting my head. I groaned softly and slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry.

Ren was right next to me, gently petting my head and staring at me with concerned eyes.

"R-Ren…?" I tried to make out the blurred figure.

"Shh… its ok, Stimpy…you're gonna be ok." He said with total care in his voice. "You just relax, I'm here for you…"

I stared at him and tears filled my eyes. "I-I'm sorry, R-Ren…" I said softly, trying to hold back cries.

Ren put his arms around me, wrapping me in a warm, comforting hug. "It's ok, Stimpy...I'm the one who should be sorry…" Ren gently rubbed my back and tightened his grip.

I hugged him back tightly, not letting him go. This is what I've been waiting for…this moment… I want to seize it and never let it go…


End file.
